Brunanter cuisine
Brunanter Cuisine is a variation on the Mediterranean diet, as it has many things in commons with Spanish, Italian and French cuisine. However, it is influenced by British and Dutch cuisine, too. This makes it a little "heavier" compared to classic Mediterranean cuisine. Brunanter cuisine is not much influenced by Arabian diet, though immigrants since the 196s have introduced new foods such as hummus and pita bread. Up until the 1980s, Brunanter cuisine was heavily based on classic recipes and cooking styles. Beginning in the 1980s and 1990s, younger chefs pioneered "modern Brunanter cuisine, abandoning the heavier and larger dishes for smaller and better-presented dishes. Nowadays most "Brunanter haute-cuisine" is solely in the modern style, while traditional cuisine has not evolved. Furthermore some contemporary cuisine, including molecular gastronomy, is abandoning traditional ingredients altogether to create completely new dishes using Brunanter methods. Breads There a few unique types of bread in Brunant. Perhaps the most common is pid, which is soft and has sesame. Foki, bread with onion and/or olives, originates from the Italian focaccia. Jezusbrood, originated from Sint-Willemstad, is only made during the Easter and has a carved cross on it. Pid.jpg|A loaf of pid Foki.jpg|Foki with olives and onion Jezusbrood.jpg|Jezusbrood Main course Soups and stews As people in Brunant originally lived in the country and were generally poor, much of their food consisted of simple dishes and leftovers. Nowadays these dishes are still popular but in many restarants are being made with haute-cuisine ingredients. Among the most popular dishes is Dronkengeit. Translated as Drunk goat soup, it is made from goat meat and leftover vegetables, and is cooked with white wine (the drunk part). Stovy (beef stew brought by the Borderers) is also popular, as well as a version of ratatouille. Giftige soep (Poisonous soup) is a mushroom soup, eaten in New Year's Eve. Dronkengeit.jpg|Dronkengeit (Drunk goat soup) Stovy.jpg|A kettle of stovy Ratatouille.jpg|The Brunanter ratatouille Giftige_soep.jpg|Giftige soep Meat Stuffed chicken is one of the most popular meat dishes. This consists of chicken stuffed with olives, sometimes tomatoes and various herbs, along with anything else and even cheese (these are just the basics ingredients). Chester beef, another popular dish, consists of beef braised in red wine. There are not many types of sausages, but roodworst is widely consumed, as is the Cape Cross sausage, similar to the Spanish chorizo. Kruisworst is another famous from of Brunanter sausage and also the Pièllanca: the name comes from the Spanish "piel blanca" which means "witte huid" because the sausage has a hard and strong white crust. Kirkenberg and Pabella ham are also well-known in the local cuisine. Stuffed chicken.jpg|Stuffed chicken Chester_beef.jpg|Chester beef served with pasta Roodworst.jpg|Home-made roodworst Pièllanca.png|A "Pièllanca" sausage from the Cape Cross Parish Seafood A popular fish dish is escabeche, poached or fried fish that is marinated in an acidic mixture before serving. Sometimes you may find escabeche of chicken or even rabbit (Spanish influence). Marsole is a dish made with shrimp, rice, lemon juices, various herbs and peppers. This is similar to a Valencian paella, only it is tossed in oil and has a more grilled flavor. Another fish central to Brunanter cooking is sole. This fish can be prepared in a variety of different ways, such as with a butter and rosemary sauce. Sole fried with butter is called lengua and is traditionally eaten in St. Andrew's Day. Escabeche.jpg|Oranges Escabeche Sole with rosemary.jpg|Rosemary Sole Lengua.jpg|Lengua Others Fritte is a Barzuna omelette, similar to the Italian frittata. Its ingredients include potatoes, olives and/or onion, meat (sausage, beef or bacon) and various herbs. Taliaan, spaghetti with garlic, olive oil and chili peppers, is without a doubt the most popular pasta dish. Aperivites, small tapas-like snacks eaten between lunch and dinner are widely eaten. Pitana is a popular fast food that is like crepes, but it is made with grilled pita breads. Fritte.jpg|Fritte with potato, bacon, onion and parsley Taliaan.jpg|A dish of taliaan Pitana sandwich.jpg|A vegetarian pitana with zuchini Desserts Desserts from Brunant include the nougat-like Nogado and macaroons. Another popular dessert are French Pastries (Pastis Frances), which are small cakes in different flavors. Noli is a type of biscuit, usually eaten with ice cream. Buniols are also popular desserts, usually at Christmastime. Macaroons.jpg|Coconut macaroons Nougat.jpg|Nogado Noli.jpg|Noli Drink Wine Wine is very important to Brunanter dining and its cuisine. The most popular wine in the country in the sweet Moscatel, though Listan and Printanier are also produced locally. Most of the wine comes from the Chester Valley and is used to accompany meals, and in the case of Moscatel for cheese, fruit and desserts. Liquors There are a few Brunanter liquors and the most popular is Bijenwasser. It is a honey liqueur which is usually drunk, although it is also used for cooking and adding as a glaze or sauce in meats, chicken and pastries. Vlierdrank is another liquor, mostly popular in Mariaberg Parish. Others Cafesne (from Basque) is the popular coffee with milk in Brunant, a variant of the Spanish cafe con leche. Category:Cuisine